Visitor's team KMJR
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Warriors are used in every field. They are around in every world. Every world has their own. Heroes, fighters, legends, name it. Still, when something is stirred in the universe, the only thing you can do is adapt? What happens when The Flemish Devil, The Brown Hunter, The Black Lion and The Red wolf are thrown in one group? Contains elements of Infinite Stratos and Highschool DxD.
Told you guys I'd post this tryout. I wrote this in the Easter Holidays and I decided to leave the spoilers in.

Why? Well, because they add to the story and because I doubt that you guys who are reading in RWBY would be interested in Highschool DxD and Infinite Stratos. That's were my OC's come from. If you have read one of my stories of Infinite Stratos and / or Highschool DxD, well, see it as a few free spoilers. I'm not going to alter it or wait until I get at some point, because last responses of these stories were too low for me to work on.

The point is that beside the reason I wanted to wait for volume 4, is because I wanted to get a few chapters in my other stories done and I wanted to see how Volume 4 turns out. But when I have written this, I just wait. And because my heart still has taken a few hits, because of Pyrrha's death.

The reason why I rant on that, besides the drama and the utterly nuking of Arkos, isn't the most important reason.

The reason is as a view from a writer. I'm not saying I'm good, but the idea of letting a character be killed in something that could be avoided is not to say a nice idea.

The second thing is that a sacrifice has to be worth the price. Phyrra's death wasn't worth it. She was killed and so much was lost.

It was just I was bored. It hasn't been too long the time I wrote this I got two of my stories on. Kyrati in ISA and En route to a better life.

The ones who have been following me longer than this might have found out about who I'm talking, but for the ones who are new at my story as this is my first try on RWBY, this story will have four OC's made as a team, but those OC's aren't new. I have used them in previous works and I will now use them for this.

Why? Well, because of my preferences. I like to work with OC's because they are the easiest to use, but I need to think everything up. And because I want to mix a few worlds.

Oh, before I begin. The OC, Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov IS NOT AN SELF INSERTION. In my early days, I wrote a few chapter out and when I had to make a name for my account, I didn't want to go through the trouble of making a strong name. I named myself after my OC. My parents really didn't call me Kerlongsj.

And now for the OC's. I will let you guys know, the OC's in this have little problem with taking a life. Eat that, Huntsmen.

The Flemish Devil. Like I said above, that is Kerlongsj Orlejov. My most important OC in my Nanite hacker fics. Kerlongsj is the leader of the Legals. The most used organisation used to counter Infinite Stratos.

Kerlongsj is easily one of the strongest humans on the planet. His ability to put his Nanites to work are nearly endless. He can use his powers to heal, to kill or to do the near impossible.

Despite his powers, Kerlongsj is a man who supports his friends and the ones close around him. He is a warm, calm and caring individual who doesn't like to kill, but will never hesitate to kill when it's needed. He would stop at nothing to protect what he has.

The Brown Hunter. My other important OC from the Infinite Stratos section. Adjzof Mattheus. The second male real pilot and a hell of a warrior. He and Kerlongsj came from the same place, but Kerlongsj could convince Mattheus to step down and to be removed from public life to protect his very own life while training under the hackers.

Mattheus has an unique Infinite Stratos called Lavathenian. A dark brown unit with weapons that are never seen before. His most preferred weapons are Goedendag, a spear with a cub attached to it, made to hold struggling targets under control and Chasseur, a bolt-action rifle with a hell of an output.

Mattheus is a more level-headed, serious and sarcastic person. He has a strong believe for himself what is wrong and what is right. He won't be persuaded to betray his friends and despite the fact he can act cocky, he would die for his comrades.

The Black Lion. Jonas Kerevechko. The most normal human or who am I kidding? Amongst them all, Jonas is the most normal person, but is just because if you have to compare them with the others.

Jonas is a child soldier raised by mercenaries as a secret project. I used him in the DxD section and he is a full human. Well, what is normal between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels.

He is the most important reason I wanted to wait before publishing this. I wanted to give him the dark machete and the light gun and because I was just in first reason, writing this shit, that I decided to wait. But because the amount of response was low, I decided to make this.

Jonas is a soldier and acts as freelance mercenary towards the Gremory Group and later to more parts of the magical world. His knowledge of guns is nearly unlimited and his way of using them even more. He has a knack for melee as well, relying on machetes. His style is a combination of brutalness and efficiency.

Jonas doesn't have a problem with taking a life. He is a killer / mercenary and doesn't give a shit about it. Still, he has some moral codes and is a strong ally. He would protect his friends when that is needed. He would never let them down.

Due to his history and the training with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, Jonas can easily keep up with his teammates. He also has a hatred of racism and would stand up for everyone who is subjugated to that.

For the ones who know of my story "Mercenary of no kingdom", Jonas is the biggest reason I made a mercenary of Jaune.

As for the Red Wolf, I know it's not original, but I think one person of Remnant is a good thing. Who he is, that will be a secret for now.

I will alter Jaune a bit. He won't be as strong, but I changed his character a bit and he'll be a bit stronger than the canon series. This will also be Arkos, because I was and still am a fervent shipper.

As for the story, took your time long enough.

* * *

A flashing light. That was all what they saw. They saw the portal open and were flung in it. Regardless of time, regardless of space, regardless of universe. Their new adventure had just begun.

Kerlongsj couldn't believe what was going on. He was standing in his class a mere second ago before a portal opened and he was sucked in. It was so fast he didn't even see it.

A moment later, he was in the air, feeling the cold wind racing past his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw he was coming down to earth. "What the fuck is going on?!" He shouted. He looked up and he got a huge shock. A moon.

But not like the moon at his place. No, a shattered moon. Like an explosion shattered it. And for some reason, the pieces were around the core.

Well, he couldn't care what that reason was for the moon, he had bigger worries like falling down to the ground. Earth wasn't the best to describe it, because he wasn't on Earth. A normal human would have prayed he landed safely. Kerlongsj knew that he wouldn't have that gift from a God. So the man did something impossible. From his legs, he forced energy out of it and a skateboard was made. "Thanks, Jack." He said to a little, black bird on his shoulders.

The bird settled his wings and enjoyed the ride.

It wasn't substantial. It was made of energy and it was crawling around. The tiny bits weren't staying at one spot, but Kerlongsj didn't fall right now. He looked up and decided to land. It would be easier to land and search by foot.

He landed at the place and shut down his skateboard. He looked around. This place. It had so many similarities, but it was so different from home. He touched the ground and let energy get out. His Nanites would find a way to civilization. One piece was already introduced.

A bullet flew past him and hit him just five centimetres above his head. He turned around and saw two boys walking to him. A blond one, his hair much like his own, but he had blue eyes and lacked the scars he had. He was holding a smoking rifle that seemed oddly familiar to him.

Another one had dark and thick hair. His eyes were reddish and he stopped his companion. Kerlongsj activated his two hidden blades, glad they were working. "Sorry. We were just under attack. My apologies for the shot." The man spoke. His accent, Kerlongsj heard it before.

"Wait, am I wrong, but you are Adjzof Mattheus, right?" The two were dumbstruck. "How in the world did you find that out?" Kerlongsj smiled and walked to him. "Because we know each other. I'm Kerlongsj. Remember. The hacker devil. And my bird, Jack" The bird make a squeak.

Mattheus slung his rifle at his back. "Eh, sorry, but you can't be Kerlongsj. That is a man and you seem like a boy." It struck Kerlongsj then. He was reverted to his seventeen year old appearance. He asked his Nanites and they confirmed. "Wait, but Mattheus? You're seventeen as well?"

The last time the two met, they were both respectively twenty for Mattheus and Kerlongsj was twenty three. Mattheus looked back to his clothes and built. "Fuck. You're right? But wait. Can you show those weapons?" Kerlongsj looked to his wrist and brought his most trusted weapons out.

"That is my families weapon, the."  
"Orlejov clan. The hidden blades. It seems like you really are Kerlongsj. Sorry. It's just." Mattheus scratched his head. Before the two could speak, they heard someone sighing. "Okay, Mattheus. All nice and good, but you two know each other? Great, because I don't know you." He pointed Kerlongsj. "And I met you just ten minutes ago."

Kerlongsj nodded. He understood the boy. To be honest, it didn't make sense to him as well. "Sorry. My name is Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. I'm a Nanite Hacker and I'm leader of the Legals. A group of men who oppose the Infinite Stratos. 'At least, I thought it was just that.' "I met Mattheus before. And that is just what I know. Jack is my life long companion. And you are?"

"Eh, I don't get shit of your introduction. Expect your name and that of the bird. I heard Mattheus talking about Infinite Stratos. What the fuck are those things?" Before they could react, they saw a black thing, jumping at them. "Look out." He pushed the boy out of the way and tuned up some Nanites up to his fist and blew the attacker away.

"What the fuck?" The boy asked when he took out a dark machete and cut down a second attacker. "I'll promise I'll tell you later, but for now, can you tell me your name?" Kerlongsj asked before they were surrounded by more creatures. Just by instinct, the three went to stand at each other's back. Kerlongsj knew at that time that whoever that boy might be, it wasn't his first fight.

"Jonas." The boy, now called Jonas spoke. "Jonas Kerevechko." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "Are you Russian?" Jonas snickered. "You're the first to call me Russian? But no, I'm African." Kerlongsj didn't bother asking, because they were surrounded by the creatures at the same time. "Well, good luck guys." Kerlongsj spoke up.

"I make." Mattheus levelled his rifle. "Your own luck. Unbelievable that you haven't changed." Kerlongsj spoke up before he impaled the wolf like creature with his hidden blades. He moved to the other one and sliced his throat.

Jonas took out his machete and a pistol. A gun so to speak. With his left arm, he rammed the blade in the skull of his first attacker. He turned around and began to shoot. "Eat this, little fuckers. I'm better than to be eaten by you."

Mattheus shot several times, making it impossible for the creatures to come close. The recoil he had such problems with were gone.

It didn't take long before they were done. "What the fuck are those things?" Jonas asked while he sheathed the machete on his back. Kerlongsj knelt to it and let energy come in. "Strange. My Nanites can't find anything useful." Jonas raised an eyebrow and Mattheus joined them. "Kerlongsj is a hacker. He can use Nanites to hack into things to find info. I have seen it before. And you really can't find anything?" Kerlongsj stood up and they saw the creatures go to dust.

"What the hell?" Mattheus asked. Jonas crossed his arms. "Why don't we find a safe place? Staying here isn't really our best option." Mattheus nodded and Kerlongsj looked at the two. "We better stick together. It will be the safest for us all and we explain each other's secrets." He paused at the last word. "I found directions for a town. A good five kilometre from here. Can you guys walk?"

The two nodded and left. In the time they were walking, Kerlongsj told the boys they weren't on Earth. Nothing seemed like the place they came from and seeing the moon, Jonas as Mattheus didn't question him.

After that, Kerlongsj and Mattheus explained what happened at their place. At their world. The Infinite Stratos discovery and making. The white Knight Incident. How it changed the world, because expect for Ichika and Mattheus, no male was able to pilot the IS. Kerlongsj explained his life afterwards. How he became he a hacker, how the Nanite Hackers came out from hiding, the peace making towards several Infinite Stratos groups, the fights, everything. After that, it was Jonas turn.

Because he believed what his companions told him, despite how crazy it sounded, he took their word as good. He asked the same and told them of the adventures he had. How his friend became a Devil, how he fell in love with a Fallen Angel, how he used his weapons to prove humans were strong, everything. How he fought like a chess piece, how he fought against an immortal bird, how he saw everything happen.

He told them of his life and how he gained his skill. Of the death of his father and peers. He showed the machete, got from Sirzechs Lucifer who gave it to him to fight alongside his sister. He also demonstrated the gun. A weapon, created from the Heavens, gifted by Michael, the archangel.

The three kept talking and when they were done, they saw the place where they got. A city. Unlike everything else they ever saw. "Okay, I knew I wasn't on Earth, but this is ridiculous." Mattheus said. "You would be surprised. The Nanites tell me there is something internet at our place." Jonas crossed his arms. "You're not kidding."

Kerlongsj shook his head. "There are little things I cannot do. Well, I can do a lot, often the impossible, but even so. I have things I can't." Jonas shrugged. "The Nanites are busy getting the details. Let's find a place to sleep."

"What, sleeping on the street?" Mattheus shut up when he saw Kerlongsj and Jonas glaring. "If you have the money to buy us a room in a hotel, fine. I doubt they accept euros." Kerlongsj spoke up. "Besides, I did it before." Jonas nodded. "Better to sleep here instead nearby those monsters, but what are we?"

The three tensed up by the shots. They merely shoot a look and went to the place. But they were all shocked by what they saw. A girl, merely a few years younger than them, was fighting herself, keeping herself safe from the attacks.

"Reckon she needs help?" Jonas asked. The two looked to Kerlongsj. The man reacted by looking at them. "Do you want to help? If that's the case, Jonas, cut of their escape route from the left, Mattheus, do the same from the right. Oh and lads. Don't kill them. I rather don't be in the situation with a murder on our hands. Kill when it's only needed."

The two looked at him. He commanded them like an officer and they took his orders. The two faced each other and nodded. "Aye, aye." Mattheus said while taking a brass knuckle. "Understood." Jonas cracked his fist. Kerlongsj ran with his two companions to them and he was just in time.

Ruby was the thug coming at her from behind. She didn't expect a fist that would collide with his face. "Need a hand?" Kerlongsj asked when the attacker went down. He looked her up. She was younger than him, had silver eyes, black and red mixed hair, a red outfit and wielded a scythe. One thing became awfully clear to the Flemish Devil. Wherever he was, this place was in more ways different than he could ever think of.

"Thanks." She responded to the man. She swung her weapon to a few others coming. Kerlongsj and she went back to back, looking at the amount of opponents, closing of their routes. "I hope you have a plan?"  
"Wait." The man felt a headache coming. "You just attacked them without thinking? What's your name? So I can call you by that when I shit you out?"

The girl gulped. "Ruby. Ruby Rose." Kerlongsj got a softer look. "Kerlongsj." The girl looked up. "Eh?"  
"Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. That's my name." He said without any emotion in his voice. He just stated a fact.

They saw a man coming. He was dressed differently from the others. He wore a white business suit, a hat and a cigar in his mouth

"Well, Red and Grey." Commenting Kerlongsj grey sweater. "It seems you were stupid enough to attack without thinking." Kerlongsj smirked. "What is so funny? You think you can defeat me with just the two of you?" Ruby lifted her scythe and Kerlongsj cracked his neck.

"I think it's more than the two of us." He said and looked together with Roman as his men fell down from two sides. Jonas used men he took down to get others with him while Mattheus merely broke their noses or jaws using his brass knuckle. Both were careful enough not to kill them. But that was their only restriction.

Kerlongsj shot a look to Ruby. "You go left, I right?" The girl nodded and attacked again while Kerlongsj slightly let some Nanites out. He moved to his opponents and with a slight shock, they got down.

Roman had no time to see his men down and began to run. "Hey, wait." The girl shouted and ran after the criminal. "Fuck, stay here." Kerlongsj ordered, but she ignored him and ran to the man. Kerlongsj wanted to follow her but was stopped by the remaining men. They grinned at him, ready to take him down.

Kerlongsj just crossed his arms and pointed with his chins behind their back. "Now, you run or you die." He simply announced and the men saw Jonas taking back his machete and Mattheus smiling. The thugs ran off and Kerlongsj ran after the girl.

"Why should we help her?" Mattheus asked. "We have nothing to do with her." Kerlongsj looked back. "Maybe it can give us at the very least a place to sleep." Jonas reasoned. Kerlongsj looked to the mercenary and nodded. The male pilot gave in and followed them. They caught up with the girl. "Slowpokes." Mattheus got a grimace.

"If you helped us?"  
"Mattheus, not the time. What the fastest way up?" Kerlongsj asked her. He saw how the girl turned her weapon upside down and made the gun aimed at the ground. She took Mattheus and fired, catapulting them in the air.

"Glad that wasn't me. What you?" Jonas said and Kerlongsj gave him a nod. "Yep. How do you plan to get up?" Jonas took out his grapple hook and launched himself to the top. Kerlongsj let his arm deform and did the very same thing.

He and Jonas got at the same time at the place. Mattheus saw the ship and glared at his two companions. "Well, it was very fun to meet your friends, but it's time you guys go. End of the line, Red" The criminal threw a jewel at them fired at the four Kerlongsj prepared to make a shield, but he didn't get the time.

A woman did. Kerlongsj never saw something like that. A woman stopped the bullet, but unlike his shields, it was a glyph.

Jonas looked up and her shield and further attacks. "At my father's grave, what the hell?" He spoke, knowing that Rias would be insulted by his speaking, but couldn't care. He saw how the woman stopped the attack. The style of the shield reminded of the circles from back home.

She made a 'hmph' and focussed back on the ship. She launched several attack on the ship, causing Jonas, Mattheus, and Kerlongsj to look at her in awe. All three saw impossible things happen, but this. This was something new.

She then launched a storm to it. Kerlongsj was sure, this was the weirdest thing he ever saw. Even he, couldn't control the weather.

After that, a new person was standing at the plane, replacing the criminal. Jonas had just the time to see some fire coming. Kerlongsj complemented to use his canon to shoot it out the sky, but knowing him, he would destroy the ship and they would kill. He would kill, despite the order he gave his two companions.

He shot a look to Mattheus who shook his head. "Nee, sorry. Ik doe het niet. (No, sorry. I'm not doing it)" Kerlongsj understood. Mattheus Infinite Stratos, if they found that out, they really did it then.

Underneath the woman, the roof became red and she got out of the way, just in time. Kerlongsj was too focussed on her moves to see another attack coming at him. He only realised it when it was too late. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

The scream chilled the blood of the three. The person at the ship that at least one person was gone. The shock was even greater. Kerlongsj legs were gone. He gave a look to the woman and pointed his head at the ship. She understood and began to focus on the ship. He crawled away, pain over his face. The girl came to sit next to him.

"Oh, my Oum. How did this? I don't know? I'm so sorry, I, I, eh."  
"Shut up." She heard from Kerlongsj. The man brought out. She could hear his voice, demanding that. "You think such an attack can stop me?" He asked her and he looked to his legs. She looked surprised and she saw the legs growing again, including the trouser.

Mattheus shrugged. He knew what Kerlongsj capable of doing and Jonas. Jonas finally believed Kerlongsj.

They looked at the attacks on the ship who were fended up and the ship flew away. Ruby fired at them, but the bullets were deflected. Mattheus looked back to Kerlongsj. In the short time they fought, Kerlongsj had earned the positon as officer.

The man shook his head. Even if they all fired, it wouldn't work. Jonas walked to him and offered him a hand. He gave Kerlongsj a nod. For most, it would just be the fact that Kerlongsj was helped on his legs, but he understood the bigger meaning of the act.

Jonas also accepted Kerlongsj as the person he took orders from. Kerlongsj took the hand and was pulled back on his legs. "Thanks." He brought out and the ship flew away. Ruby was shocked to see the man back on his feet.

"How did you?" Kerlongsj looked at her. "Don't ask. I'm not going to answer." They saw the floor becoming heated. He shot a look at the woman and took the two other man by the arm. He made a skateboard and flew up. They avoided the attack.

The woman who came to their aid pushed Ruby out the way. The ship left and Kerlongsj came back down. "That should do it." Kerlongsj spoke and he put his two friends down. "What's your name, miss?"

She looked up and saw Kerlongsj standing on his skateboard. "That is so cool. What is that? Plasma board? Oh, I can't believe it. Wow. Are you three Huntsmen?" The men looked at each other and shook their heads. "No."

The girl looked back to the woman. "You must be a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?" Jonas raised an eyebrow and Mattheus looked to Kerlongsj. He landed. "Eh, Kerlongsj." The man shrugged. "Seemly there are persons, but I don't have the info now to know what they are." He spoke softly enough, making sure she didn't hear them.

It didn't take long before the three boys were taken away. Jonas wanted to protest, but he knew better than to speak up. He nodded and followed them.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight, young lady." the Huntress said to Ruby, who was now feeling down of the things she did. She sat down in a metal chair while Jonas was leaning on the wall. Kerlongsj stood next to Ruby and Mattheus took his position next to the door.

"She just did what was right. She must have a good reason to attack them." Jonas spoke up. The woman focussed on them. "And you three. What were you three thinking of helping her?" Jonas walked to her. If her strictness was her way to get authority, she messed up with Jonas. "My dad taught me to use my strength to help others. How is it wrong to help those who need help? Besides, it's not like somebody ended up dead."

He looked to Kerlongsj. Just because Kerlongsj could grow his legs back, didn't make Jonas Kerlongsj different. The man had earned its spot to Jonas and the mercenary leaned back. "So you three are what? Friends?"

Kerlongsj shot them a look. "No, we were just drawn by the shots. We ended up at the same place. I got an idea and it worked out." The woman looked at him. If she was shocked about the fact he let his legs regrow, she was good at hiding it. The woman sighed. "Well, if it was up to me, you would be sent be home with a pat of the back." Causing Ruby to smile which disappeared by the words and action that came right after that.

"And a slap on the wrist." She immediately hit the table, causing Ruby to yelp. Mattheus shot a look and a grin to Jonas. The mercenary understood what he was pointing at. This woman, well, she could compete with Akeno. Not that the Fallen Angel hybrid ever tried such a thing with him. It was only teasing and Jonas was glad it stayed by that.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet the four of you." She stoops and Mattheus moved away from the door to see a man walking in the room. Kerlongsj looked up and down. The man had white hair, a pair of glasses and his clothes were a mix of green and black.

He carried a plate with cookies and a cup. Jonas betted there was milk in it. The man ignored the three boys, but they understood. Mattheus just looked to the conversation, Kerlongsj removed himself from the table and Jonas stole a cookie and tossed one to Mattheus. The boys haven't eaten a thing after their adventure and it hit the three they were starving.

"Ruby Rose." He spoke to the younger girl, getting her attention. "You have silver eyes." The boys didn't care about the sentence. Before she could react, a screen was posted up, showing her skills as a warrior.

Kerlongsj had a hard time deciding she could have done without the three, but he guessed she could; "Where did you learn to do this?" The girl smiled. "Signal academy." Jonas had given up the idea of getting something in his head. Everything was so fucking weird that nothing could surprise him.

"They taught you to use one of most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Kerlongsj didn't get the idea why it was dangerous. The weapons he controlled, those were dangerous. A scythe, sorry, but even his little brother's Hell's Punch was more destructive.

"Well, it was one teacher in particular," she explained getting the attention of Jonas. Weapons from another planet or not, it was always cool to know. "I see." The man spoke up. It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow," he explained. Kerlongsj looked to Jack. The bird tensed up. He wasn't a fond of crows as they nearly killed the black little bird.

"Oh, thash muh unkel!" She exclaimed with a mouth full. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Jonas shouted between two bites at the girl. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like-" she started making ninja noises and movements with her hands as though she was one.

Kerlongsj had the idea Chifuyu wouldn't approve of the ideas of weapon usage Ruby used. He had the idea she and the Huntress could find perfect with each other. Then again, Kerlongsj was now stuck as seventeen years old. Still, he had the skill he had at the moment he had at school. The same for Mattheus. Despite losing some years, their experience was that of the age they had before they got in this crazy place.

"So I've noticed. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Kerlongsj just looked up to his friends. This girl, a warrior. Maybe in skill, but all three agreed she wasn't a warrior in her head. Even Mattheus who described himself as a conscription at best found that Ruby didn't have anything close to fighting.

Jonas couldn't believe it. She wielded a weapon like that but acted like a fucking child. He was maybe two years older than her, but his mind was like a mercenary even when the boy was six. He fought and was serious in his ways.

Kerlongsj leant against Jonas ideas. While his group wasn't made of professional soldiers, at the very least, they got their act together. Ruby might have been an excellent fighter, but even Anaton wasn't like that as a child. He could act like a moron, idiot younger brother, and friend, but it was his way of coping. Kerlongsj didn't forget the time that Anaton blocked the attacks and was ready to die for his friends.

"You want to slay monsters?" Kerlongsj got a shock. The things he and the two others had taken down, must be the reason Ruby was training like that. "Yeah! I only have two more years left of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my older sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress so I can help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!', I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh! You know!?"

Kerlongsj saw her voice rising. His Nanites were still busy analysing and getting the data out. When they were done, he had a decent idea of the whole place worked and he could explain Mattheus and Jonas without the two getting laughed at. But whatever he picked up now, was good for him.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked the girl and the boys had the idea he did that for a decent reason. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon," The boys now really confused. Was this man headmaster? They guessed of a school, but who would call their school Beacon?

"Hello." He said for a proper introduction. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything." The woman turned away. Ruby was ready to scream. "But before we can go further into the matter. Please, miss Goodwitch, can you please escort miss Rose out?" Ozpin cut her off and got the gratitude of the three men. "I need to have a discussion with these three gentlemen."

Kerlongsj took Ruby's chair, Mattheus walked away from the door and Jonas went to stand next to Kerlongsj. "See you later, Kerlongsj."  
"Saluut, Ruby." The men looked at him. "Did you two met?"  
"Just exchanged names." They got a cough from the newly appointed Ozpin. "Well, I have seen your fighting styles. I think you three own me an explanation."

Kerlongsj sighed. "We'll give you more than that. A story, but it will take a while to get it all out." The man merely smiled. "I have time." And with that, he sat back. "Well, I advise you, sir, to have an open mind-set," Jonas said in a respectful tone. "Because we don't get the whole thing ourselves."

After that, the three boys explained to professor Ozpin what happened. How a flash of light took them away from their place and got them here. They told how they met each other, fighting those monsters and how they found their way in the city.

"I cannot believe it. Are you saying you don't come from this place? What are you then? Aliens?" Kerlongsj shook his head. "I'd go more with extra-dimensional travellers, but aliens work. It's theory from back home. Dimesons work in circles. At some point, they cross and what can happen is unseen. My guess that our place crossed with this and hence, we got here. It's just a theory. The point is Sir. We're here and we can't go back unless we find the gate opening." Kerlongsj announced.

The two men nodded at his explanation. "Why don't you guys say you're from this place? It would be easier to tell the truth" Kerlongsj leant back. "That's the thing we're doing sir. We aren't from this place. We're not from this fucking planet. I have an idea. We'll show you proof that what we can do doesn't belong to any technology of this one. But maybe you'll believe us better when you hear our stories."

The headmaster leant back and Kerlongsj began. He explained his bloodline and the past of his family. He had to convince the professor very much. If the truth could work, it was the best. He told how his life changed on a night, how he learnt to deal with his heritage, how he and a runaway of his enemy became close. How it ended up in their adventures. The professor was still sceptical, but after Kerlongsj told him it were his Nanites that healed his leg. He showed what he could do, namely by making his fist glow up. The man nodded and after that, Mattheus explained.

He and Kerlongsj knew each other and he explained the Infinite Stratos. What they were, what their effect was on society. How he is a special case. How a tragedy ended up that he could control the machine the previous user left behind for him. Kerlongsj explained how the hackers fitted in that story and picture.

He showed them the arm of the Infinite Stratos and how he used his weapons.

After that, Jonas told Ozpin how he got the machete and weapons. How he was trained from birth to battle against the beings in Heaven, Hell or Earth. How he ended up as a mercenary under a Devil's service. How a Fallen Angel fell in love with him. How he got his weapons. The man took his word as enough. If his two friends believed him, he would do the same.

"Well, it's still hard to believe." Kerlongsj shrugged. "No better lie than the truth, right?" The man sighed. "What will you do now?" Kerlongsj blew air out his mouth and looked up. "No idea. As long we can't go back our world, we're stuck here."

"I have a proposition in that case. Do you want to be students in my school?" Kerlongsj titled his head, Jonas crossed his arms and Mattheus raised an eyebrow. "You mean. Like Huntsmen." Kerlongsj asked. "What are they actually?"

"Huntsmen and Huntress are the protectors of our borders. Specially trained soldiers who protect our borders from Grimm." It became quiet for the three. "What are Grimm?" Jonas asked bluntly, speaking his thoughts and that of his allies. "Grimm, mister Kerevechko, is this." A picture of a bear like a creature appeared.

"Professor Ozpin? Could you give more information." The man nodded. "Grimm is the reason why Miss Rose wields the weapon she has. Those creatures are the reason we live in fear. From what I picked up, you all live in very different places, but these creatures avoid that. They don't sleep, they don't even eat. They appear to exist only to destroy us, and have been here for as long as we have, perhaps longer. They fill our entire world outside the borders of the four kingdoms, and attack us constantly. They are drawn to us by our own fear, anger, and other negative emotions. They can literally smell them, so even if you can successfully repel one, your fear and hatred will only bring more to you."

Professor Ozpin looked to the three men. "I saw you three in combat against human foes and I don't doubt you would be as efficient to Grimm. I hope to invite you to accept my offer for Beacon.

Kerlongsj gulped but shot a look to his allies not to speak of their encounter. "Well, I would have a roof, a bed to sleep in and I can fight with my powers. Until I can find a way to get home, I accept your offer, professor Ozpin." The man smiled and looked at the two others. "What about you two, Mr. Adjzof, Mr. Kerevechko?"

Mattheus shrugged. "Why not? It might be nice to fight, but I'll keep the machine a secret. I can use my weapons like I did before. As long we can't find a way to get back, I'll stay as a student." Jonas tilted his head. "Yeah, for me it's okay. I mean. I'm stuck and you two are fine comrades. With enough shoot and stab practise, I can get used to the place."

Ozpin smiled. "Very well. But I have to warn you. As you claim you're not from this planet, I advise you to stay at school. I have one question. I'd like to see your weapons in whole and explained. Because I don't follow with a machine, Mr. Orlejov."

Kerlongsj stood up. "Very well. As I've shown my Nanites, I think you have enough examples of what they can. They can be used to heal or to kill." He made a sword of his hand and a gun in his other. "As for weapons on a normal level, I have a family weapon." Kerlongsj activated the hidden blades. "They can be used for a silent takedown or for a fight. It's up to me what I want to do." Professor Ozpin nodded.

"Mr Adjzof. I take the machine you were talking about where those Infinite Stratos. I might want to ask. You said you were special. I don't see why?" Mattheus sighed. "Well, maybe you forgot, but Infinite Stratos are in our place the equivalent of Hunters so to speak. This." He showed a picture of his machine. "is my machine in full glory." Ozpin raised his eyebrows. "Wow. And you have machines like these back home."

"Yep and with equivalent, I meant, the way this world looks at them is the way we look at the machine back home. Me and Ichika are the only male users. Hackers like Kerlongsj are more hidden and more feared."  
"I have a question. That kid on your shoulders? Who is he?" The man became quiet. "I don't want to talk about it." Ozpin sighed. "Understandable. So how are you going to fight?" Mattheus got his grin back and made a weapon. "Well, I can use it as partial deployment. This is a spear. I named it Goedendag. It's my preferred close range weapon." Goedendag disappeared and in its place came a rifle. "This rifle's name is Chasseur. A bolt-action rifle, usable as sniper. It has a ridiculous output and it's the best to fire for killing."

Professor Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "So you will not use the machine." The brown hunter shook his head. "No, it uses more energy and I can explain the rifle and the spear. As the whole machine, that's a pain. Kerlongsj. Can I ask you to recharge when I'm out of shield points? In their forms, it takes some energy." Kerlongsj nodded. "Understood. Now, what are your weapons, Jonas?"

The mercenary walked to the headmaster and took his machete from his back. "This machete was made for my old man and passed on to me. It's made of dark energy and it has taken a substantial form. I can use like Kerlongsj hidden blades for silent takedowns or for melee fight. I use it as a sword." Ozpin didn't follow.

"You have a way of fighting as a swordsman?" Jonas shook his head. "No, my style isn't like anything. It's just a way to fight. But I don't like to show off. I hate it when people look at my fighting or when they see me like that. I can do it, but I hate it." Ozpin nodded. "And for your gun?" Jonas took a 1911 from its holster. "This is a Heavenly Gun or HG like I call it. With my thoughts, I can control its form and function. I prefer it like this in close melee, but can change to rifle like Mattheus for sniping or long range attacks."

Ozpin nodded. "I have seen your weapons and despite your sudden arrival, I welcome you three at Beacon." The boys nodded and left the room. Ozpin looked at his new clandestine students. 'If they're speaking the truth, perhaps, our war and way of life can change.'

Kerlongsj turned to his friends who had something to ask. "Kerlongsj."

He stopped and looked to his allies. "What's up?" Mattheus crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell Ozpin we defeated such a group of Grimm?" Kerlongsj tilted his head. "Because I found out why Hunters are revered. They have strict line of not killing human opponents. Now, I don't know for you two, but the reason we're so good, is because we are trained to fight as well. But we as human at our place, don't kill Grimm."

Kerlongsj look became harder. "I have killed humans before and I guess you did the same, right, Jonas?"  
"Enough for dozens of lives? You Mattheus." The pilot shook his head. "No, actually, killing someone. No, but if I have to make that choice, I'd do it. I have been at the point and it was only of disturbance that I didn't pull the trigger."

Jonas gave him a punch on the shoulder. "Mattheus, I'll ask you a simple question. If it comes down to it and your actions determine wherever your foe dies or your allies die. What do you choose?"  
"My allies." It came direct and from the tone of his voice and the strength, it carried, both Jonas as Kerlongsj knew this man would kill whenever that was necessary.

"Good answer. And I hope you don't see us as killers." Jonas answered, but Mattheus merely shrugged. "I have seen too many times where morals are abused and positons are mistaken. I know what is right and wrong and I know that a willingness to kill and the fact you did, doesn't make you a bad guy."

The next morning.

Mattheus, Kerlongsj, and Jonas didn't sleep last night. They had found it way more interesting to talk. Kerlongsj and Mattheus saw each other for one time and even in those hours, a lot wasn't said. The three had one point they already found each other.

Their music choice.

Racing with the motley crew  
Annihilator chasing you.

WITH GUNS AND BURNING ROSES. The three shouted.

It turned out the three were all fan of some more heavy music. Kerlongsj had enough music stored up on his hard drive. Despite the fact that Jonas came from another planet, planet in some dimensions only changed for a smaller part. The fact that the three knew Sabaton was an example.

Besides music, they talked about their lives and what they did, but for all reasons, they avoided friends. After all, they disappeared from their places without a trace. They could be dead. Most likely, they were seen like that.

After that, they got at the ship. It was larger than the other one. Of course, it was crowded, but finding Ruby was no problem. Her companion was loud enough. It was a beautiful girl of their respective age. She had blond hair and a chest you could hardly ignore. As clothes, she wore a brown jacket and underneath it a yellow shirt. Her shorts were black and unlike Jonas black scarf, she wore an orange one.

She was holding Ruby in a tight hug. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever."

Mattheus let out a snicker, Jonas had a soft grin and Kerlongsj suppressed his laughing when they heard Ruby get two words out. "Please stop." Yang released her sister and jumped up. "But I'm so proud of you." Ruby acted for one time older than her age. "Really, Sis. It was nothing. besides, I got help." Yang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You weren't fighting alone." Ruby shook her head. "No, I had help. From three guys. They were amazing. There they are." She pointed at them and dragged Yang along.

"Yang, I want you to meet. Well, I only caught Kerlongsj name." The man nodded. "Go ahead, miss Rose. I see that someone needs my help." With his chin, he pointed at a guy who was reeling over the ship's edge. "What is his problem?" Yang asked.

"I go for motions sickness if you ask me. I'm Jonas. Jonas Kerevechko." The black mercenary spoke. "And I' m Mattheus Adjzof. We caught Ruby's name of Kerlongsj. We had a chance meeting." The guys agreed they made a story they had met each other before to avoid questions.

It was the truth. They were the first persons they met.

On this planet.

"So you two helped my baby sister? You have my thanks. I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. I heard you two were barehanded." The two looked at each other. Kerlongsj was better for this, but The Devil walked to a young man. "It seems like you're not enjoying the view, amigo?" He asked at a friendly tone, but stopped when he heard the noises. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were rechewing your lunch." The boy wore some mediaeval armour with a hoodie underneath.

"I hate this. I forgot my pills." Kerlongsj smiled and turned around. "Why the hell did you eat this morning if you know you get this?"  
"It's the first time for me that I got on a ship." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow. "For me, it's the same. Must be my genes and if it consoles you, we're nearly there." He looked up. "That's good to know." Kerlongsj, not being able to see it, let some powers out for Jaune. It took a few seconds and Jaune looked up.

"What is?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "No idea. Maybe something good happened. I'm Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj Orlejov. And you are?" He looked at the boy and he noticed one thing. If this school was meant for warriors, Jaune was far from it. Kerlongsj wasn't saying he was weak, but from the sight, Jaune didn't look like a warrior. At least, he didn't now. Maybe the sickness clouded Kerlongsj mind. He saw Jonas and Mattheus dragging the two sisters along.

"Yo." He shouted at the four. "Yang, this is Kerlongsj. Kerlongsj, meet my older sister, Yang." Kerlongsj gave a two fingered mock salute. "So you 're the guy who broke a nose." Kerlongsj shrugged. "Well, not my best work, but I came around. I prefer weapons to fight." Jaune was still trying to get his lunch out of his stomach, despite Kerlongsj Nanites.

The three boys smirked as they heard Yang chanting when Jaune threw up at her shoes. Kerlongsj saw him running away to a litterbin. He turned to the school. "I suppose that's where we're going to stay for a while." Jonas stood next to him. "Yep, did you find more out of this world?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Well, not to say a lot. It's our world isn't that different from this one and what I found out already isn't too much. One thing is worth mentioning. This world has two races of human. The normal like us and Faunus. Humans with human traits. Often seen as second rank."

Mattheus got a scowl. Just like Kerlongsj, he got enough remarks by women, just because he was a boy. Jonas got the same expression. He had suffered and been mocked for his choice to stay human by High Class Devils. They heard a noise and saw four bullies surrounding one lone boy.

He had red hair and two wolf ears. Jonas didn't think his hair was as red as Rias. It was a bit tuned to brown. He wore an orange jacket and a jeans. "Let me go." He brought out, but not enough to stop his tormentors. One of them was a man with burnt-orange hair and a huge armour. He was the leader and the biggest tormentor. Kerlongsj walked to him and cracked both his knuckles.

Jonas and Mattheus followed his example but stayed back. They had the idea to step in when that was needed. Before the man could tug further on to the ears, Kerlongsj caught his arm and held it up.

"What do you think you're doing?" The boy asked and turned to see Kerlongsj. He gulped when he met Kerlongsj eyes. Those eyes, his green-grey were flaming and furious. Kerlongsj let the men go and his lackeys surrounded the Flemish hacker.

"Stop it." Kerlongsj exclaimed. "And who do you think you are to give me orders?" Kerlongsj shrugged. "Who I am. Well, I don't tell you. The point is I hate bullies, so you cut it out or I'm going to feed you your teeth."

"You and what army?" A guy with brown hair and his eyes closed asked. "This army." The four turned to see Jonas with his cloth pulled up covering his mouth and Mattheus with his hoodie over his head. They gulped and left. "Fine. We'll let you off the hook for once." The leader proclaimed. Kerlongsj turned to the boy siting on the ground.

"Hey, can you get up?" He asked. The boy was shivering, but couldn't believe that he, as Faunus, was helped. Humans have bullied, humiliated and hurt his kind. This was the first time a human helped him. He looked up and down, but decided to take the hand. He was pulled on his legs. "What's your name?" Kerlongsj asked.

"Remus. Remus Canis."

* * *

And with this I end. This was nice, I wrote an entire midday and if you read this, I meant, it wasn't in vain.

The reason why I made a Faunus OC was to add up to the life on Remnant. Kerlongsj, Jonas and Mattheus adapted fast to the change, but are still trying to find their way in the world they are now.

The partner up is for later concern and if this is never published, well, that's something that happened. I did this on a holiday when I got several chapters done on several stories, but the amount of reviews, except for one story was sickly low. I really hated that.

When you try your hardest to get a good story, you get at max four reviews and for another you aren't trying at all, you got nine reviews at one chapter where you just make a rant for a series. It's weird and I hate it.

The fact I hate the most is that I got a lot of favourites, but I got low amount of reviews and that is annoying.

Sorry if I insulted you, but this work was never supposed to be published. So I could write in it what I want. The point was that if this ever saw the daylight, well, than I guess something convinced me. What that might be, I don't know and I don't care.

I sign off. 06-04-2016.

Saluut.


End file.
